The blue tattoo
by Pauli-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 AND 6 ARE UP! Hilary and her sister Anjali return to Egypt to fight the demons and the Bladebreakers go with them. And the girls´ true story is revealed. TysonAnjali KaiHilary
1. Default Chapter

**Author´s note: **Hi! Here I am again with my first english Beyblade-Fanfic! Please don´t be too rude, if my english isn´t correct. As all my readers should know, I love confusing Fanfics. So if you don´t like that, don´t read. But if you do, then please leave a review!

I don´t own Beyblade, but I own my OC Anjali. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Summary:** Plays after G Revolution. Hilary´s sister from Egypt shows up and suddenly strange creatures start to appear. Hilary and Anjali have to reveal their secret powers to the Bladebreakers.They don´t know, why they have these powers, but they´re going to find out. And the key lies in Egypt and in the blue tattoo both girls have on their arm. Of course, there´ll be a love story. Kai/Hilary and Tyson/Anjali(OC)

**The blue tattoo - Hilary´s sister from Egypt**

Hilary arrived at the dojo very early and very happy. She ran into the room where all the boys used to sleep and screamed: "Time to get up! The sun will rise in a few minutes. Today is the perfect day for a training." Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny opened their eyes lazily. "What´s going on Hilary?",Max asked. "Yeah. It´s only 5:30. Our training starts at 7:00.",Ray said. "Today´s an exeption! We have to start earlier, because we have to quit earlier",Hilary explained. "And why this?",Kai asked. "Because I have to go to the airport. But that´s none of you buisness." "You´re right, it´s not. But it **is **my buisness if you tell us to get up early, just because **you** have other plans for the afternoon.",Kai said sharply. Hilary looked at him with anger in her eyes, but her look softened quickly and she said: "You know what, Kai? Today I´m way too happy to be angry with you. So guys, I´ll be waiting outside. Training starts in 15 minutes. And try to wake up Tyson. Today I don´t want to do it." With that she left the room and went outside. "What´s up with that old hag?",Daichi asked. "She said she´ll have to go to the airport. Maybe someone important is going to visit her today.",Ray said. "What do we do with him?",Max asked and pointed at the still sleeping Tyson. "Hilary knew how to wake him in no time.",Max added. "Seems like we have to go back to the chili-method.",Ray said and went to the kitchen. After a short time he returned with some chili and put it into Tyson´s mouth. Just a second later Tyson was screaming: "Whaaa! It´s hot!" "It wasn´t the nicest method in the world, but it worked.",Daichi said. "What did you do that for?",Tyson asked angryly, now fully awake. "We start our training earlier today.",Kai told him and left the room. "Why?",Tyson asked. "Because Hilary won´t be there in the afternoon. She has to go to the airport." "And that´s why we all have to get up earlier? She just can´t change the plans like she wants to!",Tyson complained. "Oh, come on Tyson. It´s only today.",Kenny said and went outside as well. The rest of the team followed. They went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Meanwhile Hilary was sitting outside and looked at the sunrise. Then she took out a letter from her jacket. She read it once again and the smile on her face grew wider.

Dear Sis,

how are you? I´m fine. I have a great surprise for you. I´ll be coming to Japan to visit you. The high priestress allowed it to me. Isn´t that wonderfu? Finally we´ll be able to live together again. I hope your appartment is big enough for the two of us. I can´t await to see how much you´ve changed. It´s been 9 years now, right? I´m so curious about Japan and your friends there. Thank Ra, that I managed to learn the language so quickly. My plane will arrive on Friday 7th at 15:00 from Cairo. I hope I´ll meet you there. With lots of love.

You sister Anjali

"I didn´t know you have a sister.",a voice behind her suddenly said. She turned around and faced Kai standing behind her. "You never told us about her." "You never asked.",Hilary contered with a smile. "So you haven´t seen her for 9 years now?" Hilary nodded. "Mum and Dad went to Japan when we were 5. I went with them, but Anjali didn´t want to, so we left her with one of Mum´s friends in a temple. Since then I didn´t see her. She didn´t even come to our parents funeral." Suddenly she held her mouth as if she had said too much. "Your parents are dead? So, who are living with then?" Hilary sighted. "Please, don´t tell it to anyone. I live alone. But now it´ll change. When Anjali comes everything will be fine." Their conversation stopped, because the others arrived to start the training. Even Tyson´s brother Hiro (I don´t know his name, but in Germany his name is Hiro) arrived. Of course, Tyson was complaining a lot, but Hilary managed somehow to calm him down. Through the whole training Kai´s thoughts were on Hilary. "Who thought, that she would be living alone and that she´d have a sister in Egypt. I didn´t even know, that **she** is from Egypt. She never told us anything about herself. What more secrets do you have Hilary?" Suddenly Hilary screamed: "OH NO! I´ll be late. I´m sorry guys, but I have to go now. Bye!" She went a few steps, but then she turned around and asked: "Hiro, can you bring me to the airport with your car? Otherwise I´ll never make it in time." Hiro nodded. "Of course Hilary, although I don´t know why you want to go to the airport." "It would take too much time to explain. I´ll tell you later. But now we have to hurry up." "We want to go too!",Tyson said. "There won´t be enough place for all of us in my car.",Hiro said. "Not if we take Grandpa´s small bus.",Tyson said. "I don´t care if we take a bus or a car, but please hurry up!" Hilary was really getting nervous. So they all went to the small bus and started their way to the airport.

The whole journey Hilary looked at her watch and muttered to herself: "I hope I won´t be late." Finally they arrived. Hilary was the first one to get out of the car. She ran to the hall where the arrivals were and looked at a monitor. "Flight 267 from Cairo landed 5 Minutes ago. So we made it in time.",she said happily to herself. When the others reached her she only said: "Gate 4" and ran to it. The others followed. When they arrived there, Hilary looked around. "Who is she looking for?",Daichi asked. And he got his answer right away. "Anjali!",Hilary shouted and ran through the crowd. The guys followed her and when they reached her, they found Hilary in an embrace with another girl. "I´m so happy to see you!",she said. "Me too, Hilary!" Finally they let go of each other. "Who´s that Hilary?",Kenny asked. "May I introduce you. These are the Bladebreakers Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hiro. And this is my sister Anjali." "Your sister!?", all, except Kai, asked. Both girls nodded. Kai looked at Anjali. "They don´t really look like sisters.",he thought. And he was right. The girl had long black hair and very dark brown, almoust black, eyes. She was as tall as Hilary, but much more thin. She wore a short dark red dress and dark red shoes. But the thing that catched immediately Kai´s eye was a small blue tattoo on her arm. He couldn´t figure out waht it was, but it looked like an ancient symbol. After a short talk they decided to return to the dojo to eat something and to talk more, because everybody wanted to know more about Hilary´s unexpected sister from Egypt, especially Kai, who felt, that there was something special about the two sisters, but he couldn´t figure out what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author´s note: **So, how did you like it? Kai is really clever, cause he knows right from the beginning that there is something special about Hilary and Anjali. And he´s also really hot!! Especially in Beyblade G Revolution. But my favourite Character is Tyson from Beyblade G Revolution. He looks so cool and hot there!! I made my OC look like Mimi from Duel Masters, so she is only half my OC. But her personality is absolutely different. She still plays Duel Masters in my Fanfic, but she´s also a Blader. And a lot more. But that´s still a secret.


	2. Unexpected Beyblade skills

**Author´s note: **Here comes chapter 2! Anjali will show her Beyblade skills now and her holy beast Kirara, which looks exactly like Kirara from Inuyasha (the demon-form of course). Kirara doesn´t belong to me :( PLEASE REVIEW!

**The blue tattoo - Unexpected Beyblade skills**

Back at the dojo they all sat down at a table and Tyson started: "So Hil, why didn´t you tell us?" "Tell you what?",Hilary asked innocently. "That you have a sister.",Kenny said. "You never asked.",Hilary answered with a smile. Then Daichi asked: "Where do you come from? I forgot it already." "I come from Egypt. From Menfi, to be exact.",Anjali said. "Why don´t you live with Hilary and your parents?",Max asked. Anjali looked confused at Hilary and asked her: "You didn´t tell them?" Hilary shook her head. "And now?",Anjali continued. "Well, it´s time to say the truth. You now, guys, our parents are dead. I live alone.",Hilary said not looking at the boys. "We never knew.",Tyson said and looked at Hilary and then at Anjali. "We don´t talk about it.",Anjali explained. Then she decided to change the subject. "So you´re the famous Bladebreakers. The World Champions. How is it to be famous in the whole world?",she asked. Tyson, with a proud smile on his face, answered: "Well, you know, even if we are the World Chamions we have to train a lot. And next year we´ll become World Champions again." "I bet so. But don´t you think, that there might be someone who can beat you?",Anjali asked. Everybody looked at her. "What do you mean?",they asked. "I just asked, if you don´t think that there might be someone stronger than you?" "For example you?",Kai asked. "I never said, that I was talking about me. But I would be happy if I could try to fight against the best bladers in the world. You have to know, in Menfi there aren´t many bladers and I´m still a rookie. But I want to try out how good I am." "Okay. I´ll fight against you.",Tyson announced, stood up and took out his blade. "Okay.",Anjali said and stood up too. "Are you sure that you want to battle Tyson? He´s the World Champion.",Hilary asked. "Don´t worry sis. I just want to try.",Anjali said with a smile and took her bag. She opened it and after a few seconds she took out a dark red Beyblade and a starter. Then everybody went outside.

Tyson and Anjali positioned themselves while the others sat down. "Are you sure that you want to fight? This is your last chance to stop.",Tyson asked. "I always do what I planned to do. So let´s start!" "3..2..1..Let it rip!!!!!!!" Both beyblades crashed into oneanother. "This mach will be over before it has the chance to start.",Daichi said. "I´m not so sure about this.",Kai said. Everybody looked at him with a confused look. "Look at her face. She´s smiling. Nobody would ever smile, if he knew that he´s going to loose. She is stronger than she made us believe.",Kai explained. And really, Anjali had a smile on her face and was enjoying the fight very much. Dragoon attcked her blade, but it didn´t seem to bother her.

"She´ll win. There´s no doubt in it.",Hilary, who stood next to Kai, whispered and only he heard it. "So you know it?",he asked her. Hilary nodded. "You were right when you said, that she´s stronger than she shows." "What does that mean, Hilary?",Kai asked. "I can´t tell you. Not now.",Hilary said and then looked at the mach again.

Dragoon was still attacking Anjali´s blade without any result. "Is that all you can, World Champion?",she asked. "Then it is my turn now. Go, Kirara! Attack with your fire-claw!" And just a second later a big cat-demon came out of her blade and attacked Tyson´s Dragoon. "Be careful Dragoon. Try to escape!" And he really managed to escape Anjali´s attack. "Not bad.",he said. "But try this. Dragoon, Storm Attack!" "Kirara, Fire Storm!" Both blades attacked and then there was a small explosion. Everywhere was smoke and nobody could see the Beyblades. "Who´s the winner?",everybody asked. Finally the smoke passed and they could see, that only Anjali´s blade was spinning. "Looks like Anjail´s the winner.",Hiro said. Everyone looked at the two Bladers who were smiling at each other. "Great job for a rookie.",Tyson said, pronouncing the "rookie" very ironicly. "Yeah. It was the best fight I ever had. But I only won, because you took the fight too easily. Next time I want you to give 100, okay?" "Okay. This time, I´ll give everything. So let´s start.",Tyson said and positioned himself. "Not today. I´m too tired now. Can we go home now, Hilary?",she asked. Hilary nodded. "It was nice to meet you guys. See you tomorrow.",Anjali said, took her bags and followed Hilary, who also said: "See you tommorow." Suddenly Anjali stopped and turned around again to look at Tyson. "And Tyson",she said "I´m really a rookie. This was the second time in my life that I was blading. You really shouldn´t take new bladers too easily. I´m looking forward to our next battle." She smiled and then turned around again. "I´m looking forward to it, too. And next time I won´t let you win.",Tyson said.

An hour after Hilary and Anjali had gone the Bladebreakers were sitting at the table agian. "So, what do you think about her?",Kenny asked. "She´s definetly a great blader.",Tyson said. "And she seems to be very nice.",Ray said. "And she and Hilary keep a secret from us.",Kai said. Everybody looked at him. "What are you talking about Kai?",Tyson asked. "Have you noticed something on Anjali´s right arm?",Kai asked. "No. Is there anything interesting?",Max asked. "She has this blue tattoo there, which is an ancient symbol." "And what?",Daichi asked. "Hilary has the same on her left arm.",Kai said. "Hilary has a tattoo?",everybody asked. "Yes. She hides it. Can´t you remember the day, when it was so hot and Hilary came with that short T-shirt?" "Yes. I remember. There she had a small blue tattoo on her left arm and when we asked her about it she became really nervous. Back then she told us, that it was fake and that she only had it, because all of the other girls had a fake one as well. Since then she never wore that short T-shirts again.",Ray said. "Hm. That´s very strange.",Kenny said. "Come on guys. Stop inventing new fairytales. They´re sisters and probably in Egypt it is tradition that sisters have the same tattoo. That´s all. Or do you believe, that they have magical powers and want to rule the world?",Tyson said and had to laugh at the idea. "Tyson´s right. We shouldn´t be exaggerating.",Daichi said. "We´ll see, who´s right.",Kai said, stood up and left the room.

Meanwhile Hilary and Anjali were putting all of Anjali´s clothes in her cupboard. "What do you think about the guys?",Hilary asked. "They´re all great. And Tyson is really a fantastic blader." "But you beat him." "Did you have any doubt in it?" "Of course not." "And he also looks very handsome." "Who? Tyson?" Anjali nodded. "You don´t know what an idiot he can be." "No, I don´t. But how about you? Does this Kai know that you like him?" "How do you you know that I like him?",Hilary asked blushing. "I´m your sister. I know you. I can read it from the way you look at him." "Is it that obvious?" "Only for me. But why don´t you confess to him?" "I don´t know. I didn´t find the right moment, I guess." "Well, well. Believe me sis, Hathor (egyptian goddess of love) will send you the right moment, when the right time has come." With that the two of them went to sleep.

**Author´s note: **Chapter 2 finished! You´ve got to review it! In the next chapter Hilary and Anjali will show their true powers. So don´t miss it. And of course there will be some Kai/Hilary and maybe even the beginning of Tyson/Anjali.


	3. First battle

**Author´s note: **Finally I found some time to write chapter 3! In this chapter Anjali and Hilary will show their true powers they used to keep hidden. How will the Bladebreakers and especially Kai and Tyson react to that? I wanted the girls to explain everything, but then I decided to keep this for the next chapter.

DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW!! And thanks to all the people who reviewed last time!

**The blue tattoo - First battle**

The next day the Bladebreakers decided to show Anjali the town. "Where do you want to go first?",Tyson asked. "I don´t know. I let you decide.",Anjali answered. "Then let´s go to "Paolo´s Pizza" to eat something.",Tyson said. "But we ate just an hour ago!",Hilary complained. "That was so long ago? It´s really time to get something to eat!",Tyson said. "Later Tyson. First we have to show Anjali the town.",Kenny said. "Why don´t we show her our school?",Hilary said. "Why do you want to show your sister the most boring place in the world?",Tyson asked. "I think it´s interesting.",Anjali said. "WHAT?",everybody asked. (I don´t understand her either) "Well, in Menfi, where I lived, there is no public school. Most of the kids don´t get any education. I was lucky and was educated in the temple. But I´d really like to know how a real school looks like.",Anjali explained. "There´s really no school? But what do the kids do all day long?",Max asked, as they started their way to the school. "Well, the very little ones play on the streets or in the desert, but the older ones have to help their parents to work on the fields.",Anjali said. "That sounds like they´re living like thousand years ago.",Ray said. Anjali nodded. "It´s exactly like that. We even wear clothes like the old egyptians did. When I got to Cairo I really thought that I was send to another time. But I really loved the way of living there." "Do the people in your town know, that there´s a modern world outside?",Daichi asked. "Of course they do! Right Anjali?",Hilary asked, but her sis shoke her head. "Not everybody. To say the truth, the majority believes that all cities are like Menfi. We live very far away from all the big cities. We´re almost in the desert. If there wasn´t the nile, we couldn´t survive." "That sounds so cool. I really want to see Menfi one day.",Max said. "I´m happy to hear that, but the priests don´t like strangers. They don´t want Menfi to become a place for tourists.",Anjali said. "Why?",Tyson asked. "You have to know, that the majority of the temples that were build for the egyptian gods are in Menfi. For example the temple of Hathor, of Isis, of Ra, of Seth and of Thot (That´s not true. There are very little temples in Menfi and the city is not like in my story. But it´s one of my favourite places in Egypt and I wanted to use it in my story.) We´re the only city that still has the ancient religion. The priests believe, that tourists might destroy our sacred places. And maybe they´re right. The gods wouldn´t like it, if hundreds of people would go in and out of their temples without showing respect.",Anjali said. "So you really believe in that fairytales?",Kai asked. "They´re no fairytales!",Anjali and Hilary said angrily. "So you believe in the egyptian gods as well, Hilary?",Daichi asked. "Well...you know...Hey, there´s the school!",Hilary said quickly and pointed at the big building some meters in front of them. "Wow! It´s really big.",Anjali said as they arrived in front of it. "How many pupils do you have here?" "A little more than 800.",Hilary answered. "800?! In the temple we were only 15!" "Okay, now we spend enough time at this horrible place. Let´s go to the pizzaria!",Tyson said and turned around. "You´re such an idiot!",Hilary shouted and hit him on the head. "What was that for?",he asked. "You exactly know what it was for!",Hilary answered and so they started arguing as they always did. "Typically Tyson and Hilary.",Max said. "They´ll never stop that.",Ray added. "They are like stupid little kids. I really don´t know why I´m wasting my time on them",Kai said. Anjali had to smile. "I think I know why.",she thought. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she opened them just a second later and looked to the left. "What´s up Anjali? Is there anything or anybody?",Max asked. Even Tyson and Hilary stopped their fight to see what was going on. "I hear the sound of a river.",Anjali said. "We have a river here and it´s not very far away, but how did you manage to..." "Can we please go there?",Anjali asked, before Kenny could finish his sentence. "Of course." And so they went to the river. When they arrived there, Anjali said: "It´s so small. The nile is much, much bigger."

"Yeah, well that´s beacause...",Kenny was about to start an explanation, when they suddenly heard a scream. "What was that?",Max asked. "Someone must be in trouble.",Ray said. "We´ve got to help.",Tyson added and so they ran to the place where the scream came from. Only Hilary and Anjali stayed behind. "Maybe it was wrong to come here.",Anjali said sadly. "No, it wasn´t.",Hilary comforted her. "Do you really want to do this again? I mean, I´m used to it, but you. You didn´t do if for 9 years now. And it´s a lot harder than before." "Don´t worry. I´ll be fine. So, let´s start." "Yeah, let´s start." Both girls took out their necklace on which was an ancient egypt symbol. It was the same symbol they had on their arm. They closed their eyes and spoke an egyptian spell: "Please, oh gods of egypt, lend us some of your power to fight the evil that is threatening our world. Give us strenght enough to beat them, so your sacred light might shine again." (I´m so sad that i couldn´t write it in egyptian. But if someone knows how to do it, please tell me!) Then the blue tattoo on their arms began to shine and then they were surrounded by a blue light and when it faded, both didn´t wear the same clothes anymore, but short, white egyptian dresses with short trowsers. They had a thin, tight golden belt and golden bracelets. They just looked like two egyptian goddesses. (Spoilers!) They looked at each other and smiled. "Like in the old times, huh?",Anjali said. Hilary nodded. And so they followed the others, but they didn´t run, but jumped from roof to roof of the nearby houses. Meanwhile the Bladebreakers have reached the place where the scream was comming from and they couldn´t believe what they saw. There was a big monster, looking like an elephant. (Don´t laugh! Elephants can be dangerous, especially when they are monsters) "What´s that?",Daichi asked. "Maybe they are making a movie here.",Tyson proposed. Suddenly the monster saw them and was ready to attack them. "I think you´re wrong, Tyson.",Max said. The elephant-monster took some water from the river and tried to attack the Bladebreakers (Water can also be dangerous), but they avoided the water somehow. They escaped one attack after another, but after some time they became tired. "We´ve got to get out of here.",Ray said. "I´d really like to Ray, but I´m even too tired to stand up.",Kenny said. "I wonder where Hilary and Anjali are.",Kai thought. "But I bet they will appear soon." And he was right (like in every chapter). The elephant-monster attacked again and the Bladebreakers were sure, that this was the end for them and so they colsed their eyes to await the water, but then, out of nowhere, two shadows appeared and the water never hit them. Slowly they opened their eyes and saw, that Hilary and Anjali managed to block the water with two stafs. "Ready?",Anjali asked her sister and Hilary nodded. Both girls jumped high into the air and let the stafs disappear. Then Hilary closed her eyes again and said: "Oh Hathor, great goddess, please let the element water obey me." A small ball of water appeared in her hands. "Water, I order you to turn into ice and to destroy the evil creature, which dares to appear in this world!" And with that the waterball turned into ice and then a beam of ice shot out of it and hit the monster, which fell to the side. "Now it´s up to you!",Hilary said to Anjali. Now it was Anjali´s turn to close her eyes and she spoke: "Oh Isis, mother of Horus, give me the power of the element fire." A small fireball appeared in her hands. "Now, fire, show your true power and burn down this unworthy creature of the dark!" From the fireball shot a gigantic firestorm, which burned the monster down completely. (I know, it sounds brutal, but it happens in almost every Anime) Both girls landed on the ground in front of the Bladebreakers. They were looking at the girls, like if they were Aliens. "Hilary and Anjali?",Tyson asked. The sisters nodded. "You´ve got a lot to explain.",Kai said. They girls transformed back and nodded. "But it´s better to go home fot that.",Hilary said. "It´s gonna be a long story.",Anjali added. "We have all time we need, but we want to know the whole truth.",Kai said angrily, turned around and started going back to the dojo. The others followed, Anjali at the very end.

"Why do I feel like if I did something bad? In fact, we saved their lifes. They could be a little grateful.",Anjali thought. At this moment Tyson went to her side and said: "Hey, Anjali! Thanks a lot. Without Hilary and you we would be gone by now. You really did a great job. And the way you called the fire out was very cool. Maybe you could show me how to do it." Anjali looked at him confused, but then she had to smile. But the smile disappeared immediately. "But it wasn´t right to keep this powers hidden from you. Kai´s very angry and I bet he´s not going to be nicer when we´re at the dojo.",she said. There was a short silence, till Tyson finally whispered: "I´ve got an idea." "Yeah?" "Mind having a walk with me?",he asked. Anjali didn´t understand. "But Kai wants us to explain everything." "Don´t worry. Hilary can handle this. Or don´t you want to take a walk with me?" "I´d really like to.",Anjali said with a smile. "So, let´s go." "But the others..." "Oh, come on. They won´t even notice us disappearing." "Okay." They walked some meters, walking more and more slowly and on the next street Tyson turned right as fast as he could and pulled Anjali with him. They waited a few seconds to see, if the others would notice it, but they didn´t. They continued walking without saying a word. "Perfect.",Tyson said. "And where will we go now?",Anjali asked. "To my favourite place.",Tyson said. "And where is it?",Anjali asked curious. "That´s a secred.",Tyson said with a mysterious voice. "But we´re not going to "Paolo´s Pizza", are we?" "No. You´ll love this place, I swear. But we have to hurry, otherwise we´ll miss the best moment.",Tyson said, took Anjali´s hand and started going. Because he was looking at the way he didn´t see Anjali blush and she was really happy about it. "He´s so handsome and so nice and so... What are you thinking Anjali? Are you getting crazy? You were never interested in boys and now...I met him yesterday, but still my heart is beating like crazy when he holds my hand like this. What´s going on with me?" That were the thoughts she had all way long. She didn´t even notice where Tyson was taking her to. Suddenly Tyson turned around and said: "Close your eyes for the rest of the way." "What?" "Don´t ask, just do it." "But I might fall." "Don´t be afraid. I´ll guide you and if you fall down I´ll catch you, okay?" Her blush grew even wider and Tyson had to smile. "She looks so beautiful when she blushes...But what am I thinking? Ah, it doesn´t matter." Anjali closed her eyes and Tyson guided her up a hill. When they reached the top, Tyson allowed her to open her eyes again. The sight she got was amazing. She could see the whole city and at the end of it the sea. It was sunset and the water was shimmering like gold. The sky was a mixture or yellow, violett, red and orange. "Wow, Tyson, it´s so beautiful! Thank you for having brought me here." "No problem.",he said and sat down in the gras. Anjali did as well. "It´s my secret place. I come here, when I want to realx or when I think about something.",he told her. "Why do you show it to me, when it´s your secret place?" "Well, if I knew the answer I would tell you, but I don´t know why. It was my heart that told me to bring you here.",Tyson thought, while looking at her. "I don´t know, I just wanted to share it with someone.",he finally answered. "Thanks Tyson. I´m really happy, that I´m the person you want to share it with." And with that she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Both had to blush. Then they just sat there and looked at the sunset without saying a word, but in fact their hearts were communicating. (I know, it´s just too fluffy, but I just love romantic scenes like this one)

Meanwhile the others had arrived at the dojo. There, they realized, that Tyson and Anjali weren´t there anymore. "Where could they be?",Ray asked. "I don´t know. I didn´t even see them go away.",Max said. Hilary took the chance and escaped to the bridge nearby. But Kai saw that and followed her.

Hilary leant at the parapet and let out a sigh. "Trying to avoid an explanation like your sister?",a cold voice suddenly asked. "Kai! Don´t scare me like that!",she told him. "Answer my question and stop avoiding the truth!",he shouted with anger in his voice. She looked at him, but then she turned around and looked down. "I won´t be able to tell you the truth, because I don´t really know it, but I´ll try to telly you as much as I can...But...please...stop...shouting...at...me...I...can´t...",she sobbed and then she couldn´t hold the tears back anymore. She sank to her knees and cried. Kai was shocked. He didn´t really know what to do, beacause he feld bad. "Is it my fault, that she´s crying right now? I shouldn´t have shouted at her. I´m such an idiot.",he thought and then he went to Hilary. He just took her in his arms and said: "I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to make you cry. Please, stop now." Hilary started feeling better in his arms. She calmed down enough to say: "It´s...not..your fault...that..that I´m..crying." "What is it then?",Kai asked. "Oh Kai...I...I just...I just killed...a creature....I...I thought...it...wouldn´t be...that bad...but...but I´m feeling...terrible....I don´t know...how I could....do this...every day...when...when I was...five....And Anjali...she had...she had to do this...the whole time...all this years long...she had to do...she had to do this...all alone...I´m...so...sad and...I just...can´t stop crying...." And then the tears came again. "Shhhht. It´s okay. It´s over now. Don´t think about it." "Kai?" "Yes?" "Can we...stay....like.....that....for...some....time?" Kai just nodded and hold her tighter. They rested like that till Kai heard Hilary breathing slowly again. He looked at her and noticed, that she was asleep. He smiled. Then he stood up and carried Hilary back home.

The others were really worried and when Kai returned they were happy, that they found at least two of their camerades. But Tyson and Anjali still weren´t back. Kai placed Hilary on his bed and put the blanket over her. Then he went outside to the others, who decided to go and look fot the two.

While the team was looking for them, Tyson and Anjali were on their way back. They arrived at the dojo just 10 minutes after the others had left. When the others came back and saw the two, they were really angry and shouted a lot, but then they got tired of it and left Tyson and Anjali alone. Because it was too late to go back home and because Hilary was already sleeping, Anjali decided to stay at the dojo as well. Tyson´s grandpa gave Kai and Anjali a sleeping-thing (How are these japanese things they sleep on called?) and so they all went to sleep after that strange day.

**Author´s note: **Did you like it? I hope there wasn´t too much fluff for you. But I just love writing scenes like that. And I can even put more fluff into it of you want. In the next chapter the Bladebreakers and Anjali will meet a priestress from Egypt who will tell them some important things. So don´t miss the next chapter! And leave a review if you have some time!


	4. A day of piece

**Author´s note: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I´M SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY AND ILL DEFINETLY TRY TO FINISH IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! AND A VERY VERY BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND MARTINA FROM ITALY. YOURRE THE BEST!!!!!!!

**The blue tattoo - One day of piece**

The next morning after breakfast everybody was sitting outside. They were waiting for Hilary´s and Anjali´s explanation. "Say something!",Hilary told her sister. "Why me? Why don´t **you** start?" "Because you exactly know that I don´t know anything in detail. So tell them what you know." Anjali sighted. "All right, all right. I tell you what I know, but that won´t be very much." Everybody looked at her as she started: "To say the truth, Hilary and me are orphans. We were adopted when we were 5. Before that, we lived in a little temple in the desert, far away from the civilization. We were in a city once, but the people there were afraid of us because of our powers." "Wait a second. So you want us to believe, that you lived alone till the age of five?",Ray asked. Anjali shoke her head. "So who did you live with?",Max asked. There was a short pause until Anjali finally said: "I can´t remember." "What?",everybody asked. "We can´t remember anything that happened before our fifth birthday.",Hilary said. "I only remember living in the little temple in the desert, but even that memory isn´t very clear. The first event that´s complete in my memory is our visit in the city where we met our "parents" for the first time. And soon after they adopted us, although they knew about our powers." "Are you talking about the power to kill monsters?",Daichi asked. Hilary nodded. "But not only that.",Anjali said. They others were confused. "I´ll show you what I mean.",Anjali said and lifted up her hand. Suddenly Tyson´s cap flew off his head and to Anjali´s hand. She caught it and put it on. "Do you understand now why most of the people were afraid of us?",Hilary asked. "How did you do that?",Tyson asked. "I don´t know. We had this powers since we can remember, like the blue tattoos." "And we also can´t remember when we started to fight the creatures of darkness. We don´t even know why we do this.",Hilary added. "What do you mean with that?",Max asked. "Well, everytime we sense a demon it seems like if a voice is telling us to transform and to fight.",Hilary answered. "It seems to be our destiny.",Anjali said sadly. "Why are you so sad because of that? I would be happy if I could have your powers. You can do a lot of funny things. For example...",Tyson started, but was interrupted by Anjali. "Stop that! You don´t know what it´s like to have these powers! We never had any friend because of that! We had to live far away from everybody and when we went outside, we had to keep our powers hidden! But it wasn´t that easy, cause we didn´t have them under control when we were little kids and so lots of accidents happened! Very often we almost died because of the battles! We weren´t as experienced in fighting the demons as today! So don´t say that it´s great to have these powers if you don´t know how it is!",she shouted. "I´m sorry.",Tyson said, surprised by her reaction, like everybody else. Anjali calmed down as quickly as she got angry. "You don´t have to apologize. You didn´t know, what we had to go through. But **I** have to say sorry. I shouldn´t have reacted like that." "You don´t have to apologize either. But could you give me back my cap? There´s something missing when I don´t have it.",Tyson said. Anjali had to smile. And suddelny the cap flew off her head and landed on it´s normal place on Tyson´s head. "Thanks.",was all he said. "How comes, that you can tell us so much and Hilary not?",Kai asked. "That´s because I had a little accident. I was hit at the head and couldn´t remember anything what happened before that. Of course, Anjali told me everything, but I just couldn´t remember it. My first clear memory is the day before we left Egypt. I remember that we went to Menfi where we left Anjali. And then we went to Cairo and the next day we headed to Japan. And there, I started a new life, without using my powers. I could go to a normal school and I got lots of friends. But Anjali...",Hilary explained. "Yeah, what happend to you? Why didn´t you want to come to Japan?",Daichi asked. "Someone had to stay in Egypt to fight the demons. But Hilary had this accident and since then she was a bit afraid of fighting. So I told our parenst it would be the best if they would leave the country with her." "So it was your idea?!",Hilary asked surprised. Anjali nodded. "I believed that it was the best. I was worried about you.",Anjali explained. "And since then you were fighting the demons by yourself?",Kai asked. Anjali nodded. "Anjali has always been stronger than me. No wonder she decided to stay and to continue fighting alone." "It wasn´t because you were weaker than me! It was because I knew, that you hate fighting. I knew, that your biggest wish was to live a normal life.",Anjali protested. "But you gave up your life for mine! Do you think I like that?",Hilary asked angrily. "I didn´t give it up. My life didn´t change much. In fact, it got even better. In Menfi the people accepted my powers. They were all really kind to me, especially the priests and the priestresses. So don´t be angry.",Anjali said, trying to calm Hilary down. "So that´s all you can tell us?",Kai asked, because he didn´t want to waste his time by listening to an useless discussion between the two sisters. Anjali and Hilary looked at him and nodded. "That´s not very much.",he stated. "I can tell you more about our life in Egypt if you want to, but it probably won´t interest you.",Anjali said. "You´re right. It won´t interest me. So let´s stop the conversation here and start the training.",Kai said, stood up and left. "Is he always like that?",Anjali asked. The Bladebreakers just nodded. "So, what do we do know?",Kenny asked. "We start with the training, like Kai said. He´s the teamcaptain after all.",Hilary said and followed Kai. "And you Anjali? Do you want to train with us?",Max asked. Anjali thought for a second and then she said: "No. I´ll look around the town for awhile." "Are you sure, you won´t get lost?",Kenny asked. "I´m a big girl Kenny. I know how to find the way home.",Anjali said with a smile and then she turned around. "See you later guys.",she said and left. The others followed Kai and Hilary, only Tyson didn´t. "Are you comming Tyson, or not?",Ray asked. "You can go. I´ll follow in a minute.",Tyson said. "Okay. But don´t be too late. You know how Kai will react.",Ray said and left. Tyson waited for a few seconds and then he followed Anjali.

He caught her up at the bridge nearby. "Hey Anjali!",he said with a smile. "Tyson!? Why aren´t you training with the others?" "I don´t need any training.",he said. "Of course you need. You lost to me, remember? If you want to beat me next time, you´ll have to train a lot.",she said. After a short silence Tyson sudddenly said: "Mind taking a walk with me?" "Huh?" "Let´s go somewhere." "To Paolo´s Pizza?",Anjali asked with a smile. "No! Somewhere **you** like to go." "I don´t know where I want to go." "Hm, let´s see. What are your hobbies?",he asked. "Well, that´s difficult. I like beyblading and I like to play Duel Masters and I like museums (me too! but only the egyptian ones!) and...." "And?" "And I like riding horses.",Anjali finished. "Great! We have an archeological (did I spell it right?) museum here and we´ve got a place where you can rent horses. But I don´t know what Duel Masters is.",Tyson said. "That´s a card game. But don´t think about it. Is the museum very far away?",she asked. "Let me think for a minute.....Well, it´s not. But the place where you can rent horses is nearer." "So let´s go there first." "Okay."

They arrived at the little farm near the sea just 15 minutes later. They entered it and saw, that it was empty. Only an old man was sitting in a chair next to a small house. A big dog was lying next to him. Tyson and Anjali approached the man. He noticed them when they were only a few steps away from him. "Hello there",he greeted. "Good morning sir.",they said. "How can I help you two?",he asked. "I´ve heard that it is possible to rent horses here. Is that true?",Tyson asked. "That´s true young man",the old man answered. "Great!",Anjali said happily. "So you two want to take a ride?",the man asked. Tyson and Anjali nodded. "Follow me on Rollo, let´s get two horses for these nice kids.",he said, got up and went to the stalls. The dog, Tyson and Anjali followed him. They went through a big stall full of horses. "So, which one do you want?",he asked. "I don´t know. There´re so many.",Tyson said. Anjali was going from one horse to another till she finally stopped in front of a beautiful white horse. "What´s his name?",she asked the man. "His name is Nefer." "The beautiful one? (I´m not sure, if that´s the true meaning) This name really siuts him.",Anjali stated. "So you know what the name means? Could it be, that you´re from Egypt?" Anjali nodded. "So you come from the same country. He was a present from a friend who lived in Egypt for some time." "Can I take him?",Anjali asked. "Of course. It´s a geat choice. He´s an excellent horse. One of my best ones.",the the man, who was called Mr. Shikano, said. While the two of them were talking Tyson just stood there and looked at Anjali. "She´s really a mysterious girl. And she´s also very beautiful and nice. I think it´s not fair that she has such a hard life.",he thought,. Suddenly something took his cap away. When he turned around, he saw that it was a strong-looking (does this word exist in english?) black horse. "Hey! Give me back my cap!",he told the horse and the horse obeyed. "What a strange horse.",Tyson said. "His name is Ramses. Named after the big egyptian pharaoh (my favourite pharaoh in the histoty of egypt). He´s from Egypt as well. And he´s the best horse I have. Do you want to take him?" "I´m not sure.",Tyson said. "Come on. Take him. It seems to be a very good horse. And if I say so, it must be true.",Anjali said, who arrived with Nefer behind her. "Okay.",Tyson said and so they went out with the horses. When both were sitting in their saddle Mr. Shikano told them: "The beach is the best place for couples. But the forest nearby is also very romantic." Tyson and Anjali looked at each other and blushed. "It´s not like you think...",Tyson started. "Yeah, we´re just friends...",Anjali continued. Mr. Shikano laughed quietly and then he said: "If you say so. And now go. Enjoy yourselves." "See you later!",Tyson and Anjali said and then Mr. Shikano returned to his chair next to his little house. "Can we?",Anjali asked. "Okay. But how can we bring the horses to start going?",Tyson asked. Anjali looked at him a bit shocked. "What?",he asked. "Tyson, could it be that you have no idea about riding a horse?",she asked. "Well, yeah. That´s the first time I´m on a horse but I have to admit that it´s very comfortable up here." Anjali had to smile. "It doesn´t matter. With me as your teacher you´ll learn it in no time." "If you say so." And so Anjali tought Tyson how to ride a horse.

Meanwhile the others were training near the river. "Where´s Tyson?",Kai asked. "He said he would come a bit later.",Ray answered. "For me an hour is far more than a bit later.",Kai said angrily. "But where could he be?",Daichi asked. "I bet I know where he is.",Kai said. "Where?",Max asked. "He probably is going around the town with Anjali.",Kenny said. "That´s why he wanted us to go. He wanted to follow her.",Ray said. "Exactly. But it´s not going to be nice when he comes back.",Kai said with a smirk. "What do you want to do?",Hilary asked. "He´ll have to do the training when he comes back later. And the special training as well.",Kai said. "But that´ll take all night! And it´s impossible to do the normal **and **the special training!",Hilary protested. "Well, it´s his fault when he skips training.",Kai said. Then he turned around. "Training´s over for today." "But we´ve just started!",Daichi said. "Then continue if you want. I´m leaving.",Kai said and left. Hilary hesitated a few minutes but then she decided to follow him. "I have to persuade him, that Tyson shouldn´t have to do the special training. After the day with Anjali he´ll definetly be tired. The training afterwards would be too much for him. And I also want to thank Kai for yesterday.",she thought on her way.

Back to Tyson and Anjali. Tyson had learned riding well enough to take ride to the beach. "How is it?",Anjali asked. "It´s so great!",Tyson said. "I think so too." "Why do you like riding so much?",Tyson asked. "Because I´m feeling free when I´m riding through the desert. All problems seem so far away. It´s just the horse, the nature and me." "Your life was really hard, wasn´t it?" Anjali saighted, but then she smiled. "Yeah. And it still is, but I try not to care too much about it. The gods decided that this should be my destiny and I accept it." "Still, I couldn´t live like that. Far away from my friends. And I think it´s really great what you did for Hilary." "What do you mean?" "Well, that you told your parents to go to Japan with her." "That was nothing. You would do the same for your brother Hiro, wouldn´t you?" Tyson thought for a minute and then he nodded. "Of course I would." "You see. And besides, it´s easier to fight alone. I can use my whole power without taking care of my sis." "Is it true that you´re stronger than Hilary?" "Yes. She always only used water-magic. I used everything. And it´s still like that today." "What´s that "everything"?",Tyson asked. "Well, water-magic, fire-magic, earth-magic, wind-magic, light-magic, plant-magic and dark-magic.",Anjali enumerated. "That´s pretty much." "It is. And it took me years to use everything perfectly, but now I´m better than all magicians together.",Anjali said proudly. "Can you teach me something?",Tyson asked. "I´m not sure if it´ll work. But we can try if you want to." They stopped their horses and got off them. Then they sat down in the sand. "The most important thing is the concentration.",Anjali explained. "Okay, concentration." "What kind of magic do you want to use?" "Wind is my element, so I guess wind-magic is perfect." "Okay. I´ll try to teach you to make a little storm." "Sounds great. Let´s start!" "All right. Close your eyes and concentrate." Tyson did so. "Now, imagine that a wind starts and that he´s getting stronger." Tyson concentrated as good as he could. Anjali could feel a light wind comming up. "Keep on concentrating and imagine, that the wind is strong enough to blow up some sand and then imagine that it turns into a real storm.",Anjali told him. The wind became a little stronger again and suddenly it became that strong, that the waves became big and lots of sand started flying around. Tyson opened his eyes and managed to catch his cap before it had the chance to fly away. "I did it",he said quietly, not believing it. "Yeah, but can you stop it now?",Anjali asked. "How?",Tyson asked back. "The same way you called it up. Imagine that it stops and concentrate as hard as you can on that wish." Tyson did so and after a minute the storm stopped again. "I did it again!",Tyson said happily. "Congratulations.",Anjali said. "But how did he manage to do that? He doesn´t have any special powers, does he? I can´t sense any. But how did he call up the storm then?",she asked herself. And she got her answer right away. "Now Dragoon and I´ll be invincible!",Tyson said. "Did you just say Dragoon?",Anjali asked. "Yeah. Why?" "Are you talking about the Dragoon, I´m thinking of?" "I don´t know what you are thinking of, but I´m talking about my Beyblade.",Tyson said, took out Dragoon and showed it to her. Her eyes opened in shock. "Why are you so shocked? You´ve seen him during our battle. So you knew about him." "Yeah, but I didn´t notice that it was him. The holy animal of the wind. No wonder you can use wind-magic." "Well, Dragoon and I have a special connection. Maybe that´s why." "Maybe. But let´s go." "Why don´t we stay a bit longer? It´s really nice here." "Okay." Both sat down again and looked at the sea. "Mr. Shikano was right, It is a wonderful place for couples.",Anjali said. Tyson nodded. "We should come here more often.",he said. This time it was Anjali´s turn to nod. "But I like your secret place more." "Thanks." After some minutes of silence Tyson asked: "Remember what Mr. Shikano said before?" "You mean the thing that we look like a couple?" "Yes. Do you really think that we seem like that?" "I don´t know. But I don´t care.",Anjali said, but deep within she thought: "Of course I care. Everytime you´re near me my heart beats like crazy. I bet it is obvious to everyone, that I´m acting different with you by my side. I thought about this feeling last night, and I came to a conclusion. It sounds stupid, because we just met a few days ago, but I think I fell in love." "You know what Anjali?" This question kicked her out of her thoughts. "What?",she asked. "I think it was a great idea to skip the training to spend the day with you." "Why?" "Because this is the first day full of piece for me since a long time.",he told her. "For me it is the first day of piece in my life. There was no day, when no demon showed up. It feels so great to live a normal life. Even if it´s just for one day." "Who knows, maybe this elephant was the last demon." "This would be too nice to be true.",Anjali said and sighted. Then she looked at Tyson and he looked at her. He lost himself in her deep dark brown eyes. "There´s that feeling again. I have it since I met her but now it´s stronger than ever. But what is it? Can it be...No! But it seems to be...love.",he thought. Then he couldn´t hold the feeling inside him anymore and he said: "Anjali, you´ll think that I´m crazy if I tell you that, but it´s true. I think...I think I fell in love...with you." Anjali´s eyes opened wide and the blush that was on her face grew even bigger. "I...I didn´t know, that you have the same feelings that I have.",she said. Tyson couldn´t believe what he had heared. "Since we met I have this strange feeling. Everytime you´re near my my heart beats like hell and I´m not sure about what I´m doing.",Anjali said. "The same goes for me. But I wasn´t sure if it´s really love. We know each other just for a few days." "I know what you mean. But I just can´t find another name for this feeling." Then the two of them sat there in silence and looked at the sea again. Suddenly Anjali got nearer to Tyson and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her. That´s how they sat there for hours. Not talking with words, but with their hearts. They didn´t know, that someone was spying on them.

**Author´s note: **Chapter 4 finally finished! To say the truth, I planned it differently, but somehow it ended up like this. But I still like it and I hope you too! In the next chapter there will be some Kai/Hilary, cause it didn´t show up here. And we will find out who´s spying on my favourite couple. Truly said, I hate Anjali, cause Tyson is mine. He belongs only to me! Please review if you find some time!


	5. True past

**Author´s note: **Here I am again with a new chapter! So the story continues. In this chapter you will finally find out Hilary´s and Anjali´s true past and you will also get to know their enemy. And for all romance-lovers, there will also be some Kai/Hilary as promised. But that´s enough for now. Let´s start with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

**The blue tattoo - True past**

Hilary had followed Kai till she caught him up at a forrest, where he was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed and it seemed like if he was in a deep thought about something. Hilary didn´t really know what to do. She didn´t want to disturb him, cause she knew he would get angry, but she also wanted to persuade him to leave Tyson alone, just because he skipped training. She slowly approached him, still not knowing what to do next. When she was standing in front of him, he opened one eye and asked: "What do you want?",in his cold voice. "Ähm. Well,...I just wanted to...",she paused to find the right words, but somehow they wouldn´t come. Kai had to smile. "Sit down.",he told her. "What?" "I said, sit down, cause it seems, that this talk is going to take a bit longer." Hilary just nodded and sat down next to him. She felt her face becoming all red and warm. Now, it was absolutely impossible to say what she wanted to say. "So, do you know now, what you wanted to tell me?",Kai asked not looking at her, but at the city. Hilary waited for a moment, to take all the courage she had and then she said: "I wanted to tell you, that you shouldn´t punish Tyson for skipping the training. It´s for the first time and so..." Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "For the first time?",he asked. Hilary looked down. "Okay. It happened often.",she admitted. "But this time he´s got a good reason.",she added. "You´re talking about your sister, right?" Hilary nodded. "She´s really nice and it´s great to spend time with her. And you can talk with her about anything and..." "I know she´s wonderful.",Kai interrupted her. "How?",Hilary asked shocked. "Well, she´s **your **sister after all. So she has to be a bit like you." Hilary´s blush grew wider and she turned away to hide it. Kai laughed quietly. "You don´t have to turn around. It´s too late to hide your blush anyway, cause you had it on your face since you sat down next to me." Hilary faced him again. "Really? Why didn´t you tell me then. It´s so embarrassing." "Why? You look beautiful when you blush.",Kai told her looking in her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that.",she said, but she sounded unconvincing to her own ears. "Why?",he simply asked, without looking away. "Cause...cause...I don´t know, but...I...it makes me feel...so...strange...it makes my heart...beat faster and...it makes me...I can´t decribe it. I just want to tell you what I feel when I look in your eyes like that.",Hilary managed to say. "Same here.",she heard him say. "What?",she asked. There was a small smile on Kai´s face. "You definetly think it´s strange that I´m talking like that. Usually I don´t show what I feel, cause I´ve learned that feelings just make you weak. So I tried to kill every emotion I had, but then I met you and a new feeling showed up, one that I just couldn´t fight." "Oh, Kai...I...",Hilary commenced. "No, Hilary. Let me finish, otherwise I´ll never be able to tell you that..." "What?" "That I love you.",Kai said, still looking deep into her eyes. "I love you too Kai. For a long time, I didn´t accept it, but then I realised that I can´t fight it and then I even liked it. But I was never able to tell you, cause I was afraid that you would reject me. And I really cant´t believe it, that suddenly Hathor decided to make my biggest wish come true. I´m really happy, that you feel the same as I do.",she said with a beautiful smile on her face and Kai couldn´t hold himself back from taking her into his strong arms. (I´m so jealous!) Hilary leaned her head on his chest and hugged him back. After a while they let go of each other and looked into oneanother´s eyes again. Slowly their faces got closer and finally they kissed.

At the same time, Tyson and Anjali were still sitting together at the beach and looking at the sea, without knowing that someone was watching them. "I´ve finally found you.",the person said and left his hiding-place. "I´m so happy.",Anjali said and Tyson said: "Me too. I wish we could stay like that every day." Anjali just nodded and Tyson held her tighter. Suddenly they saw Ramses and Nefer looking up and they stood up to see what the horses were looking at. "There´s someone comming towards us.",Anjali said. "Yeah. But who?",Tyson asked. Suddenly the figure appeared from behind a stone. It was a woman, about 30, with a long white egyptian dress and some jewelery. "It´s a priestress from Isis.",Anjali said surprised. "Yes, I am. And I´ve been looking for you.",she said and kneeled down before Anjali. "Stop that! You all know that I don´t like that!",Anjali protested. "But..." "Not buts. I´m nobody special, so there´s no need for that! But tell me, why are you here?" "Everybody´s worried about you, cause you disappeared so quickly. We looked for you everywhere, but we couldn´t find you. But yesterday, the great priestress of Neith finally found out, that you´re in Japan.",the priestress explained, now standing again. "But I thought you all knew, that I´m here." "How should we?" "The great priest of Seth told me to come here. cause he believed, that our worst enemy would be hiding here. I wanted to say goodbye to you, but he said, that I wouldn´t have the time to do that and that he would explain everything.",Anjali said. "But he didn´t tell us anything. In fact, he said, that you disappeared after your last battle and he also said, that it could be possible, that you´re dead. Anyway, since you left, the chaos started taking control over Menfi and soon over all Egypt." "What´s going on? Tell me, please!",Anjali said. "Demons start to appear everywhere and they are even strong enough to break the temple´s force field. Lots of people have died by now and the priests and priestresses try to keep them away from the big cities, but they aren´t strong enough. The dark power will win, if you don´t do anything. Please, you´ve got to return to help us.",the priestress said, her eyes full of sorrow and fear, but also full of hope. Anjali did only pay half attention to what the woman said. "That traitor! I shouldn´t have listened to him. If I only didn´t leave the country, then all this wouldn´t be happening now.",she said. "It´s not your fault, but the priest´s.",Tyson said, who was only listening till then, without understanding anything. "I know. But it doesn´t matter who´s fault it is. The most important thing is, that I return as soon as possible. So let´s go!" "But what about your sister? She´ll have to come too.",the priestress said. "Why? She didn´t fight for nine years. So why should she do it now?",Anjali asked. "You still don´t remember anything, do you?",the priestress asked back. Anjali shook her head, looking confused. "So it´s time to tell you the whole truth about your past." "But we don´t have any time for long stories!",Anjali protested. "We´ll have to take it then, cause without knowing the truth you won´t be able to beat our enemy anyway." "What do you mean with that?",Tyson asked. "You´ll see that. First we have to find Hilary, so I can tell you everything." Tyson and Anjali looked at each other. Should they trust this woman? After a second they decided to do so and so they gave back the horses and returned to the dojo, where they waited for the others to come back.

Kai and Hilary arrived just 20 minutes later and were surprised to find Tyson and Hilary at the dojo and they were even more surprised when they saw the egyptian priestress. "Who´s that?",Kai asked. "That´s a priestress from Egypt and she´s going to reveal Anjali´s and Hilary´s true past.",Tyson said. "What?!",Kai and Hilary asked at the same time and looked at the priestress who just nodded. They went to the living room, where they sat down around the table. The priestress, who was called Merikara, told Kai and Hilary what she had told Tyson and Anjali before and then she started with Anjali´s and Hilary´s story: "You two were found in the temple of Isis when you were still little babys. You were raised by a priestress called Mintaka. As soon as you learned how to walk, you started to use magic. The priestresses didn´t know, what they should do, so they decided to ask the goddess Isis for help and then the strangest thing happened. The great goddess materialized herself in front of them and told them why you were born." "What? Stop telling fairytales.",Anjali said. "The great Isis would never materialize herself, just to tell somebody what they should do with two babys." "But it´s true.",Merikara insisted. "Sorry, but I can´t believe that einther.",Hilary said. Suddenly the light went out and all the doors and windows shut by themselves. And then, a light appeared and after some seconds it took the form of a beautiful woman with a long white dress, long black hair, big dark brown eyes and a golden crown with the symbol of Isis on it. Merikara immediately fell on her knees. Tyson, Kai, Anjali and Hilary just stared at the woman, who was looking at the two girls with such a warm look, that the two felt, like if they knew her for years. "My little girls, what this priestress says is the truth. I really showed myself to tell them, why you´re on earth." "Oh Ra! It´s the great goddess Isis!",Anjali and Hilary said shocked. "Yes. It´s me. It´s been such a long time. You really became two beautiful yound woman. And who are these yound men there?",she asked. exactly knowing the answer. Anjali and Hilary had to blush. Isis smiled. "Oh, I understand. I would really like to talk longer, but like you know, there´s no time for that. I want to finish Merikara´s story, cause I see, that you don´t really believe her. I showed up to tell the priestresses your mission. You were born to fight the demons and to destroy their leader. You were send to this time, where you lived together with Mintaka far away in the desert, to train. But then Mintaka became ill and she gave you away to your "parents". Although they were just normal people, who didn´t have anything to do with our time and religion I accepted that they could take care of you, as long as they would let you follow your mission. Of course, you didn´t remember anything since the day you came to this time. And after that you know what happened." "What do you mean with "send to this time"?",Tyson asked. "Well, young man, originally Anjali and Hilary are from ancient Egypt, but the danger in that time was too big, so they were send to the future. Here, they should grow up and train for the battle against the darkness. After their training they should return to the past, but it seems, like if the dark powers were faster. They showed up in this time, before the end of their training." "There´s another thing I want to know, that isn´t of importance for the battle, but for me. Isis, who are our real parents?",Anjali asked. A warm smile appeared on Isis´ face. "Ra, the great god of Egypt, is your father and I am your mother.",she told them. Kai, Hilary, Tyson and Anjali opened their eyes in shock. "What?",they all asked. "It´s the truth. At first we wanted to keep you with us, but then we decided, that someone should finally do something against the devil on earth. It was really hard to give you away and it was even harder for us to erase your memory, because till you came here, you knew, that you two were goddesses. And now, that you remember, you shlould be able to use your full strengh and to open the gate to the past. Finish your destiny and then come back to us. Please return to Egypt as soon as possible. The blue tattoo on your arms will guide you. Your father and I are waiting for you. Now I have to go. Goodbye my beloved daughters." And with that she kissed Anjali and Hilary on the forhead and then she vanished. And also Merikara disappeared after she had promised to come back in two days to bring them to Menfi. And so Tyson, Anjali, Kai and Hilary were alone in the room. Nobody talked, cause everybody was thinking about what just had happened. Suddenly Kai and Hilary stood up and left the room.

"I still can´t believe, that I´m sitting next to a goddess.",Tyson finally said. Anjali looked up at him. "But that doesn´t change anything for you, does it?",she asked. "Of course not.",he said and put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

Meanwhile outside Kai was holding Hilary thight and she said: "I always wanted to know my true past, but I didn´t believe, that it would be like this." "Since your sister showed up, I knew that there was something strange about you, but I also didn´t expect you to be a goddess." "But I´m still the same." "I know. My feelings won´t change, even if you were something else." "Thank you Kai.",Hilary said and they kissed again.

When the others came back, they got to know the whole story as well and then everybody prepared to go to Egypt.


	6. I won´t let you die

**Author´s note: **I also managed to write chapter 6 during this week! It´s like a miracle! In this chapter there will be some Tyson/Anjali stuff and our heroes will go to Egypt where the fight with priest Setho will take place and there...Well, you´ll have to read the chapter if you want to know what happenes next. DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!

**The blue tattoo - I won´t let you die**

Hilary and Anjali went how to pack their backpacks and then they returned to the dojo, because they decided to spend the night once again there. So Tyson´s grandpa brought two futons (thanks for the info!) and put it next to the others. After dinner, they all went to bed. After some time Anjali could hear everybody breathing quietly and she thought: "They´re so lucky. I wish I could fall asleep too. But everytime I close my eyes I see this traitor in front of me. How could he just do such a thing, he´s a priest after all. Did he plan this right from the beginning? Whatever, he´ll pay for what he has done to Menfi and to Egypt. I will definetly beat him and with that the whole dark power and then...Yeah, what then? Or will I even lose the battle? Who said that I´m strong enough?" Suddenly she stood up and went outside. Tyson, who wasn´t really sleeping noticed her leaving and a minute after he followed her.

Anjali was standing in the garden and looking at the moon. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulders. She looked around and saw Tyson, who had put a jacket over her shoulders. "I didn´t want you to catch a cold.",he said with a smile. "Thanks.",Anjali said and put the jacket on. "Can´t sleep?",he asked and sat down. Anjali nodded and sat down beside him. "And you?",she asked back. "I was worried about you, so I couldn´t sleep either.",he answered. "Thanks, but you don´t have to be worried. I´m alright.",Anjali said with a sad smile. "I don´t believe you. Since the priestress left, you have such a sadness in your eyes. I just know, that thers´s something bothering you.",Tyson said in a stern voice. "There´s nothing.",Anjali said not looking at him. Suddenly she felt Tyson´s finger under her chin who turned her around to face him. "Please, tell me what´s wrong with you. Otherwise I won´t be able to help you.";he insisted. Anjali could feel the tears showing up in her eyes as she said: "Okay. I´ll tell you, but I don´t think that you´ll be able to help me." She paused for a second and then she said: "Tyson, I´m afraid." "Of what?",Tyson asked. "Of everything. Of the demons, of the dark power, of the fights and..." "And?",Tyson asked. "I´m afraid to die.",Anjali said and then she bursted out into tears. Tyson took her in his arms to comfort her. "Hey, you don´t have to be afraid. I´ll do anything to protect you." Anjali looked up at him and he wiped her tears away with a warm smile on his face, but then he suddenly had a very stern look on his face and he said: "I won´t let you die, I swear. Even if I would have to sacrifice myself for you." Anjali´s eyes opened in shock. Never had anyone said something like that. Never had anyone thought of doing so much for her. Never had anyone cared so much about her. "I really appreciate what you said, but I don´t want anybody to die for me. Still, could you please rest by my side to encourage me?",she asked. Tyson nodded and the smile returned to his face. "Sure.",he said. "Then, could you hold me a bit longer in your arms? I felt protected and safe, for the first time in my live.",she said and Tyson just nodded and took her in his arms again. "I´ll always be there for you, to take you in my arms, to encourage and to protect you. And I´ll always love you.",he said with a warm and gentle voice. (I wish he would say that to me!!) Anjali freed herself from his arms and looked into his eyes. "Tyson! Did you just say...?" "Yeah, it seems, like if I really managed to say that I love you.",he said with a smile. "Tyson, I love you too.",Anjali said and hugged him and he hugged her back. They rested like that for some hours more and then they fell asleep in eachother´s arms.

When the others woke uo the next morning, they couldn´t find Tyson and Anjali anywhere. But when they went outside, Max noticed them lying on the ground. "Hey guys, I found them!",he said. "Look at these two. They must have fallen asleep very late.",Tyson´s grandpa said. "Don´t they look cute together?",Hilary asked. The others nodded. "Should we wake them?",Ray asked. "No. Let them sleep. Anjali will need her whole strenght when we´re in Egypt, so she should rest some more.",Kai said. "You´re right. So guys, what do you want to have for breakfast?",Hilary asked. "You won´t make breakfast today, Hilary, cause you´ll need your whole power as well. So someone else will do the breakfast for you today.",Kai said. "Max and I can do the breakfast today. Right, Max?",Ray said and Max just nodded. Hilary raised an eyebrow. "You´ll be surprised about how good we can cook.",Max told her and so he and Ray went to the kitchen. "I´ll go and check some things about Egypt, that might be necessery for us.",Kenny said and left. "Wait! I´ll go with you!",Daichi shouted and ran after him. "And what are we going to do now?",Anjali asked. "Maybe we could take a little walk.",Kai suggested. Hilary liked the idea and so they went for a walk. After 20 minutes breakfast was almost ready and a fantastic scent was comming out of the kitchen into the garden. Tyson immediately sensed this smell and jumped up. "Food! Finally! I´m hungry like a wolf." Anjlai also woke up. "Where am I?",she asked, still half asleep. "Sorry. I didn´t want to wake you up. And you´re in the garden, if you really want to know.",he told her. "What am I doing in your garden?",Anjali asked and stood up. "And with your jacket?",she added. Then she remembered everything and she blushed as she looked at Tyson. "Fully awake now?",he asked with his happy smile. Anjali nodded. "Then let´s go and eat something. You´ll need to be strong for the battle.",he told her, took her hand and pulled her with him to the kitchen. The others were all sitting at the table and Max and Ray were putting the food on the table when the two entered. "So, how was it to sleep in the garden?",Daichi asked trying to tease the two, but Tyson was in a too good mood to get angy so he answered: "It was great! You should try that too Daichi. So, is the food ready? I´m hungry like never before." "You´re always hungry like never before.",they heard a voice say and everybody turned around. "Hiro!",Tyson said. "Where have you been?" "I was in Egypt." "Why?",Tyson asked. "Because father asked me to come to help him. He found a really interesting little temple in the desert, far away from the city.",Hiro explained. "Could it be, that this is the temple, where you two have lived?",Ray asked looking at Hilary and Anjali. The two girls looked at eachother and nodded. They didn´t know why, but since Isis had kissed them on the forehead they could remember everything again. "And father also found an old papyrus which was hidden in the wall. He even managed to translate it.",Hiro said. "And what does the text say?",Anjali asked. "Wait a second. I wrote it down somewhere. Ah, here it is.",Hiro said and took out a paper from his jacket and then he started to read: "When a priest forgets his duty towards the gods a dark power will awake again to take over the world with the priest´s body. Then the gods shall send two girls with the power to beat the dark. But they won´t be able to do that alone. The 6 guardians of the elements should help them with their powers. Still, in the end, only one girl will fight with the power of all the others and the blue tattoo will show the chosen one for the ultimate battle." After Hiro had finished everybody was looking at Hilary and Anjali. "They are definetly talking about you and the blue tattoos you have on your arm.",Kenny said. The two girls nodded. "But who are these 6 guardians the text is talking about?",Hilary asked. "We´ve got to find them as soon as possible. But how much time will it take? Till then Egypt might be destroyed.",Anjali said. "You don´t have to look for them.",Hiro said. "What do you mean with that?",Daichi asked. "Well, you are the 6 guardians the text is talking about.",Hiro answered. "How do you know that?",Kai asked. "On this papyrus there were also pictures of the five guardians and everyone of them had a sacred animal with him. The guardian of wind had a blue dragon, the guardian of fire had a red phoenix, the guardian of water had a violet turtle, the guardian of light had a white tiger, the guardian of earth had a smaller yellow dragon and the guardian of plants had a green grashopper. (I don´t know what kind of animal Kenny´s bitbeast is, if he has one. But because his blade is always jumping, I imagined it to be a grashopper) Is that proof enough for you?" "That´s why I could use wind-magic when Anjali and I have been on the beach.",Tyson said. "I knew, that Dragoon is a sacred animal, but I didn´t know that it would have a connection to my destiny.",Anjali said and then she asked: "How´s Egypt looking like?" "Are you taliking about these strange creatures?" Anjali nodded. "Well, they didn´t reach the big cities yet, but the desert is full of them." Anjali sighted in relief. "Thank Ra, we won´t be too late.",she thought. Suddenly a white light appeared and just a moment later Merikara was standing in the room. "Here I am, as promised.",she said, kneeling down before Hilary and Anjali. "I told you millions of times, that you don´t have to do that!",Anjali said angrily. She didn´t like it when someone was treatening her like someone special, but this time she understood why Merikara was doing that. She was a goddess after all, the daughter of Ra and Isis. "Are you all ready to come to Egypt?",Merikara asked and everybody nodded. "Then make a circle and take your neighbour´s hands.",Merikara told them and they did so. Only Hiro and Tyson´s grandpa didn´t. "Aren´t you comming Hiro?",Tyson asked. "No. I´ll be waiting here for you to return. Besides, someone has to tell Mr. Dickenson that you´re gone for some time."

They they were all surrounded by the white light and when the light faded again they found themselves standing in the hall of a big temple. "Where are we?",Daichi asked. "You are in the temple of the great goddess Isis.",a voice answered. "It´s the great priestress Heseret!",Anjali said. "Yes, my little. It´s me. We were worried about you.",she said and patted Anjali´s head. "I know and I´m sorry about that. But tell me Heseret, where´s Naja, the priest of Seth?" "He left the village and we don´t know where he´s hiding. But it´s probably the place where all the demons are comming from." "And where is that?" "It´s in the holy mountains." "We´ve got to get there as soon as possible.",Anjali said and turned around to go. "Wait, Anjali! You aren´t ready yet. At first we´ve got to awake the power of the five guardians and then this power together with the power of your blue tattoos will choose the fighter for the ultimate battle.",Heseret said. Anjali bit her lip. She didn´t want to wast any time. She wanted to kill the traitor as soon as possible, but then her fears returned and she said: "You´re right Heseret. First we have to awake the true power. Without it we wouldn´t have a chance." "What do we have to do?",Ray asked. "It´s not so hard. You just have to go to the temple where the statues of your sacred animals are and you´ll have to call out the power of your element in front of them. Then they´ll awake and choose the fighter. The girl, that isn´t the chosen one, will loose the blue tattoo on her arm. The other will keep it as a symbol of her destiny.",Heseret explained. "Now I understand the true meaning of this tattoo.",Hilary said. "So let´s go to this temple!",Tyson said and so the great priestress guided them through lots of corridors till they finally reached a new big hall, where they were 6 statues all made of gold. One was a dragon, the other a phoenix, the other a tiger, the other a turtle, the other a grashopper and the last one another dragon, which was smaller than the first one. "But that are our bitbeasts.",Kenny said. While they were looking at the statues some other people entered the hall. "May I present you the rest of the great priests and priestresses. This is Taita, the preist of Thot, this is Himea, priestress of Hathor, this is Ameni, the priest of Ra, this is Acha, the priest of Osiris, this is Iset, the priestress of Neith and this is Kha, priest of Horus." All the priests and priestresses kneeled down before the Bladebreakers and before Hilary and Anjali. "So, what exactly do we have to do now?",Daichi asked. "Go to the statue of you holy beast and kneel down before it. And then try to call your element out. And you, Anjali and Hilary, you have to kneel down in the centre of this hall and you have to close your eyes. The rest is in the hand of the gods.",Heseret said and everybody did what she had said. "How can we call out our powers?",Max asked. Tyson, who had managed to do it once explained to the others how it worked and so they started. They all managed to call out their powers and suddenly all the statues started to live. They flew and ran around the temple till they stopped and made a circle around the two girls. Then, they all turned to light, which flew into Anjali´s body. She could feel the power in her growing bigger and bigger. She could feel a pleasant wind surrounding her, she could feel the warmth of the fire, she could hear the sound of a river she could feel the earth under her legs, she could smell the sweet scent of the plants and she could feel the light lightening her soul. She felt the power of her friends flowing through her. It was an incredible feeling for her. Then she opened her eyes and saw all the priests and priestresses kneeling before her once again. "The gods and the holy beasts have decided. You are the chosen one. You are the one who´s going to fight the power of darkness.",Iset said. Anjali looked at Hilary, who was smiling. "I knew, that you would be the chosen one. You´re the best one for this job. You are so stong and you aren´t afraid of anything.",she said. "You don´t know how wrong you are sis.",Anjali thought and suddenly all her fears and doubts returned, but she tried to keep them away. "Are you ready to go?",Ameni asked. "Yes. I´m ready.",Anjali said and so they left the temple. What they saw was unbelieveble. Menfi was full of demons, who were attacking the frightened people. And on the back of one big lion-demon there was Naja, the priest of Seth. "Naja! Stop that right now!",Anjali shouted. "Look who we have here. So you´re back?",he asked with a grin."Yes. And I´ll kill you for what you´ve done!" "Oh, do I have to be afraid right now?" "You should be, cause I want to fight with you." "So you thing it´s time for the ultimate battle?" "Yes it is. So let´s start!" "I´m sorry, but you´ll have to be patient. You had the chance to prepare yourself, but I didn´t. I won´t fight you today. But I´ll be waiting for you at the little temple tomorrow after sunset. I hope you´ll come." "I´ll definetly be there.",Anjali said her voice and eyes full of anger. "Good. So we´ll meet tomorrow.",he said and called his monsters back. Then he wanted to leave, but then he turned around once again and said: "Oh and Anjali, don´t forget to make your last prayer. And I want to remind you of another thing. If there´s another feeling in the heart of the chosen one than his love to the gods, his power gets weaker. So prepare to lose, cause I know that your power is nothing compared to mine. Hahahahahah." And with that he left. "Did he tell the truth?",Anjali asked the priests. "Well, partly. It is true, that the power of the chosen one gets weaker if there´s another feeling in his heart, but this feeling, especially when it´s love makes him stronger again. Why do you ask?",Asha said. Anjali looked to the ground. "Are you...?"Himea started. But Anjali just turned around and said: "Enough about that. I want to rest for awhile." "Shall I take you to your old room?",Heseret asked. "No, I still know where it is." And so Anjali left, full of hatred, doubts and fears. Tyson followed her. He felt that she needed him right now.

**Author´s note: **I´m sorry that in this chapter there wasn´t any Action, but I promise that the battle will start in the next chapter. Somehow my chapters never finish like I had planned them to. But maybe it´s better that way. Please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
